hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 122
This is the one hundredth and twenty-second episode of ''Hardcore Leveling Warrior ''Series. Summary The Episode begins in Combat Ground with spectators wondrering when the tournament will start.Sora is in Combat God's Helmet trying on her new armor and wishing HCLW and Dark were there to see it. Scene returns to HCLW from the previous Episode, talking to Dark about finding the last member of their team with Dark wondering where he hid her. There is a short explanation of Giga assassinating players before the PvP Round to prevent them from joining opposition teams. God of Combat couldn't intervene because the players were not participating in the Tournament yet and Giga had the support of two other gods. Scene cuts to Combat Tournament registration and Team Choco Bibi are about to register when Sua Han approaches them. She is shocked to see Cocomori in the team and when she attempts to slap her, Choco Bibi gets in the way and tells her that Cocomori is with them, which greatly angers Sua Han and she swears revenge on them. Cocomoiri asks why Choco Bibi did it and he said that he did it tso she wouldn't feel so guarded around them. The scene cuts to a Giga assassins who eliminate potential PvP Round participants and the final target is the woman that is supposed to join HCLW's party. She dodge an assassination attempt and flees The Combat Ground to fight so she isn't barred from taking part in the competition. She stops at a location outside Combat Ground is unable to read the assassins information with her detection. They proceed to fight. HCLW, Heart Heater and Dark go to the spot where they are supposed to meet the 4th member but they see a crack in the ground which makes them suspect there was a fight. The woman is offline and can't be contacted. The scene cuts back to the Swordswoman who has been killed by Giga and the assassin disappears. The registration period for the PvP Round is almost over and HCLW and Dark start panicking as they don't have a 4th member. Seeing the situation, Heart Heater decides to become the 4th member. Character Appearances * Sora * Dark * God of Death * God of Blessings * God of Combat * Heart Heater * Drip Soup * Tempest * Cocomori * Choco Bibi * Combat Fairy * Sua Han * Hooded Swordswoman Known Locations * Combat Tournament Locations ** The Temple of Combat God ** Combat Ground ** Combat God's Helmet ** The Forest of Combat Notes & Trivia * God of Blessings and God of Death are both working on the side of Giga. This is what Roy Han was worried about in Episode 108. * The player that was meant to be the 4th memeber of Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior was the Swordswoman who participated in the Subjugation Round. She has not been seen since her defeat by Sora in Episode 48. * The Location that the Swordswoman flees to in order to fight is The Forest of Combat, where the Preliminary Round took place. * When players register for the PvP Round, they have to give their names and character class. Teams don't have to register 4 players for the PvP Round and can still register 3 as per the original rules. * Heart Heater's character class is finally revealed. He is a former Dragon Knight and is currently 'An ordinary Tax-paying Businessman'.